Tamakoma Second vs. Ninomiya Unit vs. Kageura Unit vs. Azuma Unit
}} Tamakoma Second vs. Ninomiya Unit vs. Kageura Unit vs. Azuma Unit is a 1x3 Rank Battle that took place in Round 4, between Tamakoma Second, Ninomiya Unit, Kageura Unit and Azuma Unit. Background Following the Round 3 Rank Battle, Ninomiya criticized Tamakoma Second's lack of strength excluding Yūma. The members of Tamakoma Second encountered Ninomiya Unit and Kageura Unit in different ways; Ninomiya visited Chika to ask about her brother, Yūma met Kageura, and Chika met Ema, to whom she accidentally revealed that she is averse to shooting. Osamu began Shooter training with Arashiyama and Izumi in order to become a more useful captain. Azuma Unit had the choice of battlefield, and the decision was left to Koarai. Summary The map chosen is City B, and the weather is snowy. Tamakoma Second and Azuma Unit concentrate on uniting, while Kageura Unit's members fight from their positions. Hiro shoots Meteor, but it ultimately fails, resulting in Ninomiya's counter with Asteroid. Ema attempts a shot at Ninomiya, but it also fails. Ninomiya orders his teammates to go hunt Tamakoma Second down, while Ninomiya goes after Kageura Unit. Yūma is intercepted by Tsuji of Ninomiya Unit, but is freed when Kageura comes along. Inukai, one of Ninomiya Unit, reaches Osamu and gets into a fight with him. Inukai holds the clear advantage, and forces Osamu into a building. Osamu attempts to use hidden Asteroids, but Inukai proves to good for him. All of a sudden, Koarai and Okudera from Azuma Unit jump in and cut off Inukai's arm. Tsuji, Inukai's teammate, comes to save him. The two parties get into a fight, and Osamu tries to attack them. However, Azuma shoots Osamu, causing him to Bail Out. The battle continues, with some worrying that Chika could shoot. Inukai assures them that Chika cannot shoot, but he is proven wrong when she does in fact shoot, demolishing the building in which they were. However, the shot was slow, allowing the targets to dodge. With Chika's location revealed, and Azuma being near her, she is unable to Bail Out so Inukai pursues her. Yūma tries to defend her, but once again, he is intercepted by Tsuji. He has Chika jump onto a Grasshopper to propel her. Inukai closes in, but is shot by Ema and stabbed by Kageura. Chika manages to Bail Out herself so that no team could collect points from her. Yūma, Koarai, Okudera, Tsuji, and Kageura get into a brawl. Ninomiya goes after Ema, and manages to claim a point from him. Koarai and Okudera gang up on Yūma because his Grasshopper presents a threat to Azuma. Hiro attempts to shoot the group, but his shot is blocked by Azuma, who attempts to shoot him. However, he is protected by Ninomiya, who is intent on having Hiro for himself. Kageura takes out Okudera, Yūma takes out Koarai, and Azuma takes out Tsuji, leaving Yūma and Kageura to a one-on-one battle. They are quickly interrupted by Ninomiya's Full Attack Hound. Yūma uses the opportunity to try and take out Ninomiya, but he ends up being defeated by a surprise attack. The remaining three combatants make no aggressive action, leading to a time out, which results in Ninomiya Unit's victory. Aftermath * Tamakoma Second's first loss moves them back to middle group. * Jin and Hyuse bet on the outcome of the battle, with Hyuse being victorious, allowing him to demand any one thing from Jin. * The loss and Kazama's words about a captain's duty encourage Osamu to ask Jin to join Tamakoma Second. References Navigation Category:Events Category:Rank Battles